


Omega

by Jakara12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Eren is a omega and is kept trapped in a basement for six years. One day his pack is attacked by rogues,using this chance to escape,Eren fled. He stumbles onto another packs territory called "Wings of Freedom".Levi is the alpha of the Wings of Freedom pack who hasn't found his mate yet. When a omega steps onto his territory he learns that he us his mate. Will he accept it him? Or will he reject him?





	1. One

**_Eren_ **

_I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and embraced by the ice cold air leeking through the cracks of the bricked walls. I wrapped the thin blanket around me to try to warm myself up but failed. It's been so long since I felt warmth of any kind, I yearned for it. The last time I actually felt warmth was from my mother six years ago. I missed her welcoming arms and the sound of her beating heart but no longer will I hear her beating heart of the loving warmth she provided._

_I shivered when the winter air blow harshly through the cracks. I could hear the wind howling outside. A storm was approaching. I breath out warm air into my hands as I rubbed them together. It helped a little but only a little. I laid down on my hard bed and rested on my side only to have one of the chain's on my wrist to embed itself in my thigh. I never understood the purpose for them since I couldn't really escape my cell due two things. First; I am an omega. The weakest and most rarest of the werewolf species. Secondly;I was in no condition to fight my way out no matter how weak I was.I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me._

_The sound of war cries and painful howls awoke me from my light slumber. I listened closely to what was happening outside and one word was repeated:"Rogues!"_  
_Panicked I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tugged on my restraints but they stayed firmed around my raw wrists._ _The smell the blood of my pack and the rogues filled the air and it was getting thicker by the minute. I needed to get out of there but with me being chained up I had no choice but to stay put._

_Suddenly the familiar scent of our alpha fills my nose but his scent was mixed with high amounts of blood. Alpha Dox rushed down the steps of the basement and unlocked my cell doors. He them roughly yanks at my wrists and unlocks the handcuffs. Again roughly he pulls me to my feet causing me to stumble a bit._

_"Get up! We need go! Get up!"I did as told and let him pull me up the stairs and through the pack house. The house was completely totaled as if a bolder was tossed around like a ball._

_We ran out the house and out to the yard. Snow covered the ground and the wind blew wildly around us. From both sides of me was nothing but blood and gore. Wolves fighting wolves. Warriors fighting warriors. Both sides trying to tear the other apart. Dox yanked me towards the forest not even batting an eye as his pack fights for their lives._

_"Shift!"He orderd in his alpha voice._

_I obeyed and transformed into my wolf form. Dox shifted seconds after me. His form was of course larger me._ _We raced through the thick forest but it was becoming a bit diffucult for me to keep up._ _My legs started to burn as well my sides began to ache._

_"Keep moving!"_

_Again I obeyed no matter how much it hurt to run._

_Suddenly Dox was ambushed by two large wolves. A very muscular one and a much more tall and lean one. I stood frozen in my spot to shocked and afraid to even move. The three fought in the once pure crystal white snow only to be tainted with crimson blood._

_"Don't just stand there, help me!"The alpha demanded._

_His once powerful and cruel voice was replaced with fear and panick. It was clear that he wasn't going to win this battle. So I just stood there trembling in the cold and out of my own fear. But I had other reasons to be afraid._

_"Run!" My inner wolf said. "Run!" With that I ran as fast as I could leaving Dox with the two powerful rogues._

_"Come back!"He screamed."Come back and help me!"_

_I refused to turn back. I refused to put myself at risk for a man just an cruel heart and much unpure soul. So I run deeper into the forest and past the Military Pack Territory. I too at that moment became a rogue._   
  
  
  



	2. Two

**Levi**

The blizzard had finally died down but it left an nasty impact on my villiage. Houses were buried in deep snow and we still need to hunt since our afternoon hunt was delayed because of the sudden storm.

"Alpha we are ready."My beta,Erwin announced.

I was seated in my office behind the desk going over some alpha business. I've received several warning letters from allied or neighboring packs about a band of rogues called Titans attacking other packs. It seems that the Titans are heading our way and I need to prepare my warriors for anything.

"Good."I said getting up and heading out the door. "What are the damages?"

"A few roof cave-ins, three minor injuries and the storage house needs to be restocked."He replied without missing a beat.

"Better than last year."Last year's storm was the worst of many. It snowed for weeks making half the village to move in the pack and alpha. We lost many to the illnesses which was rare for our kind since we do not get sick easily. Others starved because of the lack of food. So yes this years storm does not compare to last years.

"We will hunt on the eastwest side of the forest. There we may be able to get at least a few deer and maybe some rabbits."I said once we exited my house.

Outside my door waited my warriors and hunters,each eager to go out and provide for the pack.

"Alpha!"They said in unison as they saluted with a right fist on their heart and the left behind their back.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I tell them where we are to be hunting before shifting into my wolf. I then lead them into the forest of deep snow. The snow shimmered like stardust as we ran past the frusted trees. The wind was no longer harsh instead blow gently through my fur. We soon made it to the end of the forest where my territory comes to a stop. Separating my pack from the other was a river that continues to flow dispite the chilling whether.

"Mike you and your team take the east. Hanji west and Erwin you come with me."I instructed.

Everyone does as told while leaving me and Erwin alone by the river. We searched for any hints of game and only captured two bucks and several hares. Just as we were about to head back Mike let out a howl. There was a rogue in my territory.

I leave the game with Erwin since by the sound of the howl it was only one. I caught up with Mike to find and a few other surround a light and dark furred wolf. They were laying unconsciously in the snow almost looking dead.

I appraoched him when I'm suddenly hit with a wondrous smell of cinnamon and roses. I ignored the delicious smell and hovered over the intruder. I nudge them with my paw.

"Oi wake up!"I demanded but they do not respond. Again I nudged them evem harder earning a whimper." I said get up!"

The rogue tries to stand by falls back into the the snow. He curls up into a ball when I growl out of frustration. I about to grab him by the gruff of his neck when Hanji stopped me.

"Don't hurt him!"They said in alert.

I give a confused look as to why was I not to hurt the trespasser on my terf. Hanji uses their body as an shield from me which shocked us all."He's an omega!"

An omega? What is an omega doing out here and more importantly as a rogue? Omega's are rare since most were whipped out a few centuries ago. Now omega's are to be protected and are even kept as a sign of wealth or for most importantly for reproduction.

I let out a breath."I will not hurt him but he will stay in the cells of my house until we know why he's here."

Hanji carefully carried the omega rogue back to my place. I walked beside them taking quick glances at the unconscious wolf. Now that I had a closer and more observant the brat was smaller than any of the wolves here. We werewolves are larger than any average wolf besides omega's. They are small and weak which is why they are in need of protection.

Once we arrived back to the villiage Hanji took the omega to the the cell of my basement. I could tell that they weren't too happy with having to put him there but this was only for precautions.

"Alert me when he wakes up. He is your responsibility now."I told them.

"Yes Alpha!'They grinned from ear to ear with a creepy glint in their spectacles. With a final glance I head to my chamber's to get a few hours rest. _I hope I don't regret this._  
  
  
  
  



	3. Three

_**Eren** _

I woke up to several voices whispering around me. I let out a painful moan as I tried to sit up only to fail. My body is too sore to move or to shift back for that matter.

"He's awake."An excited voice said.

I turn my head towards the direction of the voice to only yelp in surprised to see a pair of eyes behind glasses inches away from my face.

"Oops sorry sorry didn't mean to scare you there."They laughed.

"W-where am I?"I asked.

All I could remember was running far away from Dox and his attackers and then collapsing out of exhaustion.

"You're in the Wings Of Freedom territory." Another voice said.

A girl with long raven black hair stood not to far from us. She gave off this alpha aura that made me cower farther on the floor.

"Mind telling us your name?"Glasses asked.

"E-ren. Eren Yeager."I replied.

The raven haired girl stepped foward before kneeling to my level."Care to explain why an omega was roaming the woods as an rogue?"

I turn away from het gaze and explained my situation."My pack was attacked by rogues and my alpha was taken down so I ran away."

She nodded a bit satisfied with my answer."Come we must explain this to the alpha."

"No he needs to stay here and rest. He is in no condition to stand or walk for that matter."Glasses said.

I wanted to stand I really did but their words rang with truth. I couldn't stand. Every muscel in my body screamed in pain everytime force was put in my legs.

"We'll talk to the alpha and explain for you. I'll even send someone down here to give you some food okay?"Glasses smiled widely.

The two left leaving alone in yet another cell. Unlike the one in the Military pack,this one was warmer and for some reason I felt a bit safer. But I knew that I will gave to face the alpha and he will decided what to do with me. Either to let me rot in the cell or ne killed. Rogues are to be killed on the spot if the alpga demands it. As much I hate cell cages, I prefered the former.

An hour later a small blond with crystal sky blue eyes entered my cell. In his hands was a tray of mouthwatering deers meat. He sets it in front of me so I could tear into it immediately. Once I finished it. I thanked him.

"Anything for a fellow omega."His words caught me off gaurd.

I never met another omega.I was isolated from the world because of my former alpha and thought most omega's were treated the same way. Yet this omega was roaming freely with no hints of a scar or raw wrists. I was a bit envious of him.

"My names Armin."He said with a kind smile.

"Eren."I replied with my own wolfish one.

It was a bit silent after that. Armin continued to stare at me with a knowing gaze. I shifted a bit uncomfortably not very used to another staring at me as long as he had.

"How long?"He suddenly asked.

"Huh?"I replied dumbly.

"How long has it been since you-"

Armin was then cut off by a man calling for him from up top the stairs. He sends me an apologetic look before leaving me a bit confused on what he was about to ask.

#

_**Levi** _

"An rogue attack huh?"Hanji nodded confirming the information she had given me.

The Military pack wasn't the very nicest packs out there. Their Alpha, Nile Dox, liked to be in control and only cared for himself. There had been rumors that he had a omega in his grasp but none of it was confirmed until now. For some reason my inner wolf growled at the thought of the omega in someone else's hands.

"So what are you going to do about him Levi?"Erwin asked from beside me behind my desk.

"Since he isn't much a threat I will welcome him to the pack."I replied."But I need someone to look after him."

Erwin volunteered his mate Armin,who was also an omega,to take care of him. He believed it would be for the best if someone like him to trust being around him. With that I decided to do take go down and welcome our new omega.

By the time we got to the basement Armin was already there. Erwin called his mate up so that we could have some privacy. Erwin was greeted with an embrace from his mate which made me a bit jealous but happy for my friend. I've haven't found my mate yet unlike a few of my comrades. There were possibilities why I haven't found them. One;they were far away. Two;they haven't been born yet. Three;they aren't the mating age yet. And finally;they're dead. I accept all of the other three possibilities but the last one.

In the cell laid the small omega still in his wolf form. He seemed to have gone back to sleep. Hanji did say he needed his rest but I'll give it to hin after I have a quick word with him.

"Oi brat wake up."I said from the other side of the cell.

The omega picks up his head and shakes the sleep away. He he then turns to face me and instantly my wolf howled out.

_**"Mate. Mine!"** _


	4. Four

_**Eren** _

**_Mate mate mate mate_**! My inner wolf howled in excitement but deep down I was horrified.

Standing on the other side was a lean toned man with pale skin and blueish-grey eyes. He's handsome I had to admit. Before I knew it the alpha entered the cell and kneels to my level. I backed away slightly trying to avoid his gaze.

"What's your name brat?"

I hesitated to answer but since he is a alpha I had no choice but to reply."Eren."

The alpha hummed satisfied with the answer. "My name is Levi...can you shift for me Eren?"  
I quickly shook my head no. Levi's face strunches up in confusion. I didn't want to shift for many reasons and one of them I wished to keep secret for a while until the right time came.

"I'm too weary to shift back."I said. It wasn't a complete lie because it was true. I still needed my rest until my full strength returned.

Levi sighs but nodded in understanding. He then stands to feet to leave. My wolf whimpered seeing that our mate was leaving us behind.

"I'll set up our room for you so that you don't have stay down here anymore."He said.

My ears perked up at this. _Our room? Does this mean he wants me as mis mate?_ I chest tightened at this. Soon that feeling withered away as I remembered something no mate wants. I buried my head in my paws as tears slid down my snout. _Will he want_ _both_ _of us?_

#

**_Levi_ **

I had mate. I finally found my mate! The emptiness in my soul was finally complete. For once I felt whole. The moment our eyes met I could feel the "pull" of our wolves wanting to be near each other,to mark one another. When mate's first meet they must look into each others eyes since the eyes are the key to the soul and in a wolves case the key to our soulmates.

My mate had heterochromia  meaning each eye had a different color which is very rare in wolves. The right eye was a pure golden color while the other was a sea teal green. They were beautiful. He was beautiful.

But even though I was happy,even if I didn't show it, my mate looked frightened. It upset me and my wolf for him to be scared of us. I knew I was intimidating yet for my own mate to be scared of me it was heartbreaking.

I made my way towards my-no-our room to set it up for Eren. It was tidied to perfection since I could not stand anything out of order or any type of mess for that matter. The room was large enough for another person. I was never the type to like extra space but now I was glade to have a reason for it.The bed was large enough for the both of us so that wouldn't be a problem. There was an extra dresser which was surprisingly filled new clean clothes. Once I made sure everything was all set for my mate to move in I return to thr cells to find Armin speaking with my mate.

"You'll have to tell him soon Eren."The blond said in a concerning tone. "The alpha is not one to tolerate secrets to be kept from him,especially such a one as this."

_Secret? What is my mate hiding from me?_ I heard Eren whimper."B-but will he reject me once I tell him?"

"I don't think he will."Armin   reassured.

I then heard my mate start to cry making my heart clutch at the sound.

"Oh Eren."Armin whispered.

"If none this would've happened,if I wasn't so weak I would be able to happily accept Levi but I'm afraid he will not accept "it" too."Eren cried."I can't part with "it".

_What is this "it" they're talking about?_ I was determined to find out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Five

~~~~

**_Levi_ **

It had been a few days since my mates arrival and he hadn't opened up to me about his "it" problem. He remained in his wolf form. Hanji said that the Alpha Dox had him imprisoned in the basement for over five years. When he ran his body was in poor shape which took more energy than was needed.

"He'll come around Levi."Erwin said while we were going through another file about the Titan rogues.

There had been more sightings of the Titans' and they are closing in on our pack and the ones that are near us. The Military pack was close to my pack so they shouldn't be too far.

"Yes but when? I'm concerned is all."I admitted.

Even for an omega he should've been healed dispite the enegy drain. There must've been another reason why. Erwin looked back down the paper in his hand but by the way he was gripping the edges I knew that he knew something. There was no doubt that his mate told him what Eren revealed to the other omega. He waa fighting himself from telling me to remain faithful to Armin.

Suddenly a painful howl filled the air. Alarmed both Erwin and I rushed out the office to my champers.Hanji and Armin had already beaten us to it. Laying in agony on the floor was may mate. Armin was whispering into his ear as he pets through this soft fur like a loving mother would. Hanji was feeling his stomach with a concerned expression. When they noticed us in the doorway they stood and ushered us out the room.

"I'm sorry but lunar doesn't want anyone else in here at the moment."They apologised before shutting the door behind them.

The painful wails of my mate was unbearable and it hurt that he didn't want me around. I was his mate. I'm supposed to be there for him when he's pain. And yet he refused my company. Soon the cries of my mate died down filling the air with nothing but silence. The wait was overwhelming.I was just about to bust through the doors when Armin opened them.

"He's fine but..."He motioned me inside.

With him back towards me I saw my mate. He had brunette hair and from what I could see he had tan skin. Each step I took Eren jumped and hunched even further with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Eren?"I knelt behind him placing a gentle hand firminly on his back.

I leaned over his shoulder and stilled at what I saw.Eren's arms were wrapped protectively around a round firm pregnancy bump. Tears streamed down his eyes not daring to look at me.

"How?"Was all I could say.

"A-alpha Dox. His wife passed away and he stilled n-needed an heir to the pack. Being an omega I am to provide him with at least one."Eren explained choking back a sob.

I was angry but not at my mate for he did nothing wrong,it was that son of a bitch Dox who was at fault. My mate was now carrying a pup that wasn't mine but I could care less. He is still my mate and will take care of him,both of them.

I kneeled in front of him to cradle his head in my hands. I wripped his tears away with my thumbs."Eren look at me."He reluctantly looks up his mixed matched eyes stare deeply into mine."You are my mate and this."I press my hand on the firm bump."Is also mine. I don't care is you've already been mated because it wasn't your fault. I not throwing either of you away."

Eren then wrapped his shaking arms around my me and buried his head between nape of my neck. I returned the gester. _If that bastard is still alive I'll kill him myself!_


	6. Six

_**Eren** _

I was relieved that Levi accepted both the baby and me. Most wolves with already pregnant mates would've rejected them with hesitation. I guess I had judged the alpha to quickly before getting to truely know him.

"The babe is doing fine and is healthy. Just try not to do too much and get plenty of rest."Hanji said after checking up on me and the babe.

I thanked her as she left me be in the massive bedroom. Large rooms were never my thing since the extra space seemed unnecessary. I layed on the large bes looking up at the ceiling letting mu mind wander mostly about the rogues and Dox. _Is he still alive? What did those rogues want?_ Rogues were known for attacking other packs yet I felt that their was more to the attack. As for Alpha Dox if he were to survive he will search to the ends of the earth for me most than likely the baby. The thought of him returning to take it made my stomach lurch.

That is until my wolf reassured me that our mate would not let that man touch either of us. It put my mind at ease before I feel asleep for once feeling truely safe.

Suddenly I woke up from my rest to a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I clutched it hissing in pain. It wasn't the first time I felt this thinking it was just the baby kicking. Although it should be a amazing thing for a parent it was down right uncomfortable to me. Sleep was unbearable and being kicked continuously in the blader was torture. Just before I could brush it off I felt it again but twice as painful. Then I felt liquid run down my legs and onto the bed.

"No no no not now!"I whimpered.

I should've seen this coming but spending most of my life in a basement time flies by so that ment I didn't know how many months pasted. I propped myself up with difficulty.

"Ngh. L-Levi."I whimpered. I needed my mate with me. I wanted my mate to be by my side. The pain hit hard causing a cry to escape from my lips. _ **Levi!**_

#

**_Levi_ **

I a stream of curses ran through my mind as we raced through the forest. I was informed the Titan infiltrated my territory. I could smell the disgusting scent of two or possibly three dozen rogues in the air. We came to a clearing that was in the center of my territory close enough to the villiage.

Standing in the front of the army of rogues was a female. She was a little shorter than me but she gave off this strong alpha aura made others look pass her shortness. Her icy blue eyes pierced through my soul searching for any weaknesses.

"You got three seconds to get off my territory!"I snarled.

"And you got three seconds to surrender and give up your position."She replied.

I stood my ground. Giving up a position as alpha is coweredly and disloyal towards ones pack. I promised I would protect all of those in my pack and tend to keep mt promises. Erwin and Hanji stood by my side as did several other loyal followers. We were not going to back down.

"So be it."The leader growled shifting into her wolf and let out a war cry.

Both sides clashed together with our teeth bared. I attacked the leader head on. She gave a good fight as she clawed and bites through my fur. We rolled through the red tinted snow as blood filled our nostrils. Suddenly I am jumped by two other wolves pulling me down into the cold snow. I hissed as cool feeling entered through my wounds. Getting back to my feet I get back to fighting position.Erwin and Mike fought by my side as the six of us fought.

After what felt like hours the rogue leader was finally down. I held her down by her throat sinking my fangs into her jugular.

"So what will it be? Death or you leaving with you life spared?"I asked.

"Go to hell!"She spat.

"Have it your way."She laid limp at my feet with flowing around her.

The rogues noticing their leader was dead ran through the forest. A few of my wolves chased after them to be sure that they were no longer on our territory. We all start to return home thankfully no one was dead just injured. As we were close to the villiage a sudden painful cry fills my head.

_**Levi!**_ It was Eren. I ran as fast as I could to the villiage and rushed inside the our house.

Our bedroom door was left ajar enough for me to slip through in my wolf form. There on the bed was my mate with fearful pearls falling from his eyes. By his side was Armin whispering calming words as he held his trembling hand.

"What's going on?"I asked shifting back once by my mate's side.

"Lunar is in labor sir."  
  



	7. Seven

_**Eren** _

The pain was excruciating. Never has I wanted it all to end as the hours piled up. Hanji,Armin and Levi were in the room with me. Armin and Levi on either side of me holding my hands as I gripped them tightly. Hanji stood at the end of the bed giving me instructions mostly to steadt ny breathing until finally I was given the okay to push. Each push was a pain because it felt like I was pushing out a watermelon instead of a baby.

"I c-can't."I gasped falling back to the bed."I can't do this."

Levi kissed my sweat and teared staining face then my lips. His beautiful eyes encouraged me to continue. I couldn't stop fighting for life I'm about to give birth to,it wouldn't be fair to them. And if I were to give up that ment I would be leaving my mate. I gave it my all in one go ignoring the pain.

The cries of my baby was music to my ears. Hanji held the babe up with a wide smile on their face."Congratulations it's a boy and an alpha."

Joyful tears flowed down my cheeks when they placed my little boy in my arm's. Months of waiting he was finally here. I took in his features in relief. He looked just like me from every detail and not like his biological father. Although I would love no matter his hereditary looks,seeing Dox's face on my baby wouod be heart shattering. He was not my mate and did not deserve to be called "father" to my child.

Armin then took my baby away to clean the blood ofc his body before returning him to me.

"You've done well Eren."He whispered.

"Thank you Armin."I replied. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did when I desperately called out for Levi.

Hanji and Armin then left the three of us be. My baby, still tearful, looked up at me with a mixture of teal and blue eyes. One much bluer than the other.

"He's beautiful Eren."Levi spoke softly.

I leaned against him as we admired the curious child. From the corner of my eyes I could see the love and protectiveness my mate gave as he stared deeply into my-no-our son's eyes.

"Hold out you hands."I told him. He gave me an confused look but did it anyways. I placed him in his hands and taught him how to correctly hold the baby. He was neverous holding the little boy in his arms trying to mind his small head. Yet the his nerves calmed when our baby cuddled into chest his eyes threatening to close. I hum a little tone putting him to sleep.

"What are you going to call him?"Levi asked.

I could see Levi didn't want to overstep his boundies since he really wasn't the true father. The biological parents are the ones that name their love child. My child wasn't made out of love though. My child was made for a single purpose but that purpose hardly mattered at the moment. I am mated to Levi and he is mated to me,meaning this child was his too.

"You name him."I said.Levi gave me a shocked expression. He was about to retort but I shook my head."He's your son too."

Levi put alot of thought into giving our son his name. He Aimè meaning "much loved" a perfect fit for our little pup.

"Aimè Ackerman of Wings of Freedom tribe."I whispered before sleep came over me.

**_#_ **

**_Levi_ **

I held Aimè in my son in my arms a little while longer before placing him in his new bassinet that I had placed in our room days after I found out my mate was pregnant. Aimè's nursery was already set up with all the things he would need but won't be moving in until later. He will be needing his mother every minute of his first few weeks of life until being able ti move in his own room which was right next door to us.

Eren laid on the bed fast alseep which he deserved. After ten agonizing hours of labor he needed a rest. I go into the bathroom to grab a wet rag to clean away the sweat and blood off his body. I then changed his clothes without waking him. Carefully I crawled next to Eren and let him rest on my chest. I watched his chest rise and fall with a peaceful expression on his features. I wanted him to always rest with ease in fact I wanted him to always be happy with a bright smile.

_I will protect their happiness no matter what it takes._


	8. Eight

_**Eren** _ **_(A year later)_ **

  
I woke up to the sun's morning rays leaking through the transparent curtains. Streching the stiffness out my joints my eyes caught a beautiful sight. My mate laided peacefully asleep with our son in his arms while Aimè had his small hand clutched tightly onto his shirt. Last night little Aimè had a nightmare so we let him sleep in our bed.

For some apparent reason Aimè has been having nightmares but he doesn't say what they are about. The nightmares are effecting the poor boy greatly. He hardly ever smiles or goes out to play with the other pups instead he stays close to me and Levi with fear and alert in his eyes.

Carefully I get out of the bed to let the two sleep a little longer. Levi took care of Aimè the whole night letting me rest. I took one last glance at two loves of my life before descending down stairs. Waiting for me was my best friend Armin.

"Ready?"He asked with a bright smile.

I grinned shifting into my wolf form. He followed soon after as we raced out the house. Once a week Armin and I run through the forest for our wolves to have a bit of freedom. Guards were stationed around the pack so it was perfectly safe for us to run freely without a care. We played as we ran until the sun was at its highest.

As we started to head back I felt two holes burning on my back. I turned to only be met with forest.

"Eren?"Armin asked seeing that I stopped."Everything alright?"

I waited a few more moments to be sure it was all in my head."Yeah yeah everything's fine. Let's go."

Even as I said this I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Mama!"Aimè leapt onto my furry back hugging my neck.

For a one year old he was strong like a alpha pup should. Omega's are known for birthing only alpha's and sometimes beta's. An omega birthing an omega is unheard of. Either way I didn't care what rank my pup was because I loved him.

"Mama where you go?"He asked with a hint of worry and protectivness in his tone.

"For a run you know this."I chuckled hiding my own concern in my voice.

"No more run!"He cried.

He shook in fear as his mixed matched eyes peered into the forest. Again I felt like we were being watched. Armin,Aimè and I entered the house. My friend gives me a concerning glance. I shook my head not knowing what was really bothering Aimè.  
I take Aimè up stairs so we could change and see what Levi was up to. We found him in his office glaring down at a stack of papers in front of him.

"Morning Levi."I greeted.

Levi's glare withered and gave a slight smile with a small "morning" back. Aimè climbed into his father's lab but not in a complete sitting position. His back was turned to the front of the room and he stared out of the large window behind Levi.

"Hey brat what's wrong?"His father asked.

"They stare. They always stare at me and mama."This alerted the both of us. Levi spun around holding the toddler tightly. He stares out of the window only to find forest and the village. Gaurds stood in their regular position not sensing any danger.

"Aimè does this have to do with your nightmares?"I asked caressing his soft cheeks.

He nodded.

Levi and I shared a glance. We had to find out what was going on and why. Yet deep down I knew what it was I only didn't want to believe it.

#

_**Levi** _

I growled in frustration and anger. Someone was watching my kid and my mate without being detected but only Aimè cam sense them. I had my guards search every inch of my territory even passed it but nothing. It was pissing me off.

"Why not ask Elder Pixis?"Erwin suggested.

Elder Dot Pixis was one of the oldest werewolves and most powerful. Pixis was like a shaman and can talk to the spirits of past alpha's and sometimes the Moon Goddess herself. It was also said he can interpt what ones person's dreams mean.

I glance over to my mate and pup who slept on one of the couches of the office. Aimè refused to leave my side he even refused to let Eren out of his sight. It would've been cute if not for the tense atmosphere weighing on our shoulders.

"Elder Pixis is of the Garrison."I stated instead of questioned. I would have to contact the alpha of the pack for permission to meet with his elder. It would take several days for an reply though. I feared that if we waited any longer something bad would happen. I couldn't take that chance.

"Gather a few of our warrior's we will be departing to the Garrison tribe tomorrow morning."


	9. Nine

_**Aimè** _

_I stood frozen in the centure of the villiage surrounded by dancing flames. Men,women and children's screams filled my ears most in pain or begging for mercy. I called out for mama and papa in terror. "LEVI!"Mama's voice screamed in fear. I turned to find papa being lifted off the ground by his throat. He wasn't stuggling only dangling like a rag doll,lifeless. Mama cried clutching his chest in pain as papa's body was dropped carelessly. He crawled to his side begging for him to wake up to no prevail._

_Just as I was about to rush to my parents sides I saw him._

_I saw a man of average height and build. He had short, thin, black hair that is cut shorter on the sides and back, and his eyes were dark in color. He also sported a very light mustache and goatee. He glared down at mama with distaste and something sinister._

_"You are mine! You and him are mine!" He growled grabbing mama by his hair and lifting up painfully off the ground._

_His dark cold eyes landed on me. My body shock with rage as well as fear. Mama was in danger. Papa was dead. I couldn't do nothing to prevent it all from happening. Nothing._

_"Run Aimè!RUN!"Mama yelled pleadingly._

_I shook my head violently."No Stay! Stay with mama!"_

_Tears formed in his mixed matched eyes."Please baby mama will be okay just Run!"He yelped when the man gripped tighter an his hair. He then took long slow strides towards me."Go Aimè Go!"_

_I took off. Sprinting into the forest I could hear the heavy footprints following after me._

_"Run as much as you want pup but you are mine and I always find what belongs to me! Son!"_

I screamed. My heart pounded violently against my ribcage. Sweet soaked through my clothes causing me to grimace. The door of my bedroom burst open almost breaking off its hinges as Mama and papa ran into my room with concern and worry on their faces. Mama picked me up into his arms craddling me to his chest  instantly calming my heart. He was alive as well as papa. It was all in my head. I hoped.

Mama and papa let me stay in their room again but I couldn't shut my eyes. I didn't want to. For days I've been feeling as if someone was watching me and mama. _Who was that man? What did he mean by I'm his and calling me son? I'm papa's pup._ I looked up at the man holding me and mama protectively in his sleep. He may had blunt and had this blank uncaring expression he was kind and protective. He had a strong heart and soul that made him unique. It made him my papa.

I stiffened when I felt the burning sensation of being watched but it wasn't far as before. It was close. Very close. I lifted up slightly to look over my shoulder scanning the room. In the corner by the window I could see the outline of a man. His eyes illuminated brightly from the moon light glaring. He whispered out a single word causing me to cower into papa's arms.

A word I never wanted to from other than my parents. "Son."

#

_**Levi** _

The Garrison tribe welcomed me and my pack members with open arms the moment we stepped into their territory. Once I told the alpha what was going on he allowed us to see the elder. Elder Pixis lived in the mountains above the tribe to watch over them or for privacy. Eren ,Aimè and I went up alone leaving Erwin in charge of our warriors below.

"Welcome Alpha Ackerman and Lunar."An older man greeted at the mouth of his cave. The smell of liquor coated his being making my noise scrunch up in dustaste but hide it to not disrespect him. He guided us into his home the smell growing stronger the further we went. We came to another cave entrance but smaller. Thankfully I could smell only herbs and incense instead of the foul smell of alcohol.

"Please have a seat."The elder motioned us to sit by a fire pit surrounded by abundance of furs.

Once we sat the elder lit up the pit and stated to add what smelt like dust made of bone. Aimè sat in Eren's lap a bit interested on what the man was doing.

"Hmm you've come here in concern of your boy correct."He stated more than a question."Nightmares that haunt his young mind."

We nodded. Aimè looked up at us in confusion silently asking _how does he know?_ Elder Pixis turns his attention to our son. His winkled eyes searching for something.

"When did your nightmares start? Are they every night?"He asked.

"A month ago every night."Aimè replied.

"Are they the same or different?"

"Same."

"What are they about?"At that Aimè remained quiet. He shook his head not wanting to say anymore. Tears threatened to fall. Eren rubbed his backed comforting him.

Elder Pixis started to stire something up beside him and poured the clear liquid into a cup. He hands it to our son."This will make you feel better."Reluctantly Aimè takes it into his small hands and drinks. Minutes later he laid limp against his mother's chest.

"Here drink this too. It will show us what little Aimè is seeing."The three of took a drink out of the bitter potion.

I saw everything. Heard everything. The roaring flames, the painful cries and the fear in my mate's eyes. I growled at the sight of a man harming my mate and chasing Aimè. What's worse was the words he said towards him.

"... _you are mine and I always find what belongs to me! Son!_ "

When I opened my eyes I found my mate craddling Aimè. Waves of emotions thrashed in his mixed matched orbs. He knew that man. He knew what he was after.

"These are not mere nightmares Alpha,Lunar. These are linked images of what Dok wants Aimè to see."

"H-he's alive!?"Eren shook.

"Yes and from what I saw Dok will not stop until he gets ahold of you,Lunar,and Aimè here. Aimè is his pup by blood but not by the most important thing,bond."When a pup is born they are to bond with the mother as well as the father. Unless either are not around another is allowed to take the missing role for the pup. Nile Dok wasn't around so I took his role as father. Eren being my mate made the bond much stronger.

"Aimè is my son and I refuse to let that bastard take him away from us."I said.

I made a promise before he was born that I would protect him,both of them. I am not the type of wolf you mess with when it involved with what was mine.


	10. Ten

_**Eren** _

"Are you sure about this Levi?"

My mate nodded to my question as we made our way towards a small bur cute little wood cabin that stood on a hill. After our visit to the Garrison pack Levi had locked himself up in his study. Then out of nowhere he pulled me out of bed with a sleeping Aimè in his arm's saying we needed a vacation. I was expecting him to have the warriors to track down Dok or at least track him himself. Then again my mate was full of surprises which surprised me when he took us to a cabin in the middle of the woods.

When we entered Levi stood in the doorway glaring at nothing but the woods behind him before shutting the door. He guides me to the master bedroom so we could continue resting but I couldn't close my eyes. I could see the anger and determination in his silver-gray eyes.

"Levi what's going on?"I asked caressing his cheek.

"I won't let him get to either of you."He replied.

He pulls me closer to him with Aimè in the middle. His eyes glowing in the darkness showimg that his wolf wanting to take over to kill the man who threatened us.

"I know you won't."I whispered leaning my head against his.

We both fell asleep minutes later.

**_#_ **

**_Aimè_ **

_"Son."_ A familiar voice whispered through my head waking me up in an unfamiliar room. Papa and mama laid on both sides of me in a large comfortable bed. Sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes wondering where we were.

_"Son."_ Again the voice of the man I've been fearing for the past month filled my head. _" come my boy,my son,come."_

Fear turned into rage. I was no ones son other than my papa's and mama's. That monster is no father of mine! I crawled out of bed and ran out the room and to the front door. The moon was at it's highest as its mysterious light shined down on the earth enough for me to see the outline of the man in the shadows out of it's light.

"Leave me and my parent's alone!"I yelled."I am no son of yours!"

The man lets out a maniac cackle as he stepped into the light. He looked the same in my dream but more deranged and ready to take what he deemed to be his.

"But you are my son. As you know your mother is an omega,and as an omega they are to reproduce little pups and give them to the one that provided their seed."He chuckled. "I provided your bitch of a mother a seed to create you. Meaning you belong to me!"

I shook my head violently not wanting to believe the man. I am not related to him in any way. I refused to believe it. I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't realized the man in front of me before he gripped the my collar lifting me up off the ground. He raised my up so our eye could meet.

"You. Are. Mine. And no one is going to stop me from taking what is mine!"He snarled.

I thrashed and kicked to get out of his hold but still being small I was weak against him. Tears fall from my eyes I didn't call out for my parents. Images from my dreams filled my head. Papa's death. Mama injured. No,I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Mama.Papa."I whimpered out from my quivering lips.

**_#_ **

**_Levi_ **

I woke up to Eren shooting up from bed and rushing out the door in mid shift. I followed after him when I noticed our son not in bed. I found him tackling a man with short black hair and sharp dark eyes. Despite him being an omega Eren is strongest when it involves with someone he deeply cares about. And Dok had just fucked up greatly with man handling his pup. Our pup.

I shifted and attacked Dok once he dropped Aimè. Eren shields the boy with his boy snarling. Dok and I nipped and clawed at each other both of you drawing blood from the other. We wrestled down the steep hill and into the forest. Dok managed to knock me into a tree and hid in the darkness the forest provided.

"You took everything from me!"Dok's voice echoed all around me.

I then felt pain in my side only to see no one there.

"My omega!"

Another sensation of pain.

"My son!"

I fell on my side when I was suddenly thrown off my feet. I shook away the sudden dizziness.  
Figuring that my eyes were useless at the moment I relied on ears. I could hear the frantic beating heart to my left and the heavy panting from his over excitement to end me.

"Eren is not yours he never was!"I said listening to his footsteps inching closer to me."Aimè may not be my blood child but he still is my son and he always will be."Closer."And no one not even the moon goddess herself will take away whar is mine!"

I lept at the unsuspecting wolf locking my jaw around his throat as I held him down. He looked so pathetic under me. His eyes pleading for me to spare his worthless life. Normally I would give my opponent the option of life or death but this wolf,this wolf gave alpha's a bad name and for what he did to my family he deserved what was coming to him.

"This time stay dead!"

The screams of the former alpha rang through air ending the fear he held on my mate and pup. Including me.

Once I emerged from the forest drenched in blood Aimè engulfed me in a hug followed by Eren. Aimè apologised repeatedly saying he didn't want to get hurt or die for that matter. I hugged him glade he wasn't hurt.

"Shh it's over now. That man is gone."I hushed him.

Eren fell on his knees thanking the moon goddesss.After a few moments of tears of relief we all went bsck inside to wash off the blood and scent of Dok.

I watched Aimè sleep for the first time in peace. Eren combed his fingers through his hair with a genuine smile.

"Why are really here?"He whispered.

"To lure him out."I replied."He wouldn't have came out unless no one but the three of us where alone."

"Idiot what if you had gotten yourself killed!"He yelled in a whisper.

Tears threatening to fall. I whipped them away before planting a kiss on the crown of his head.

"But I wasn't. All that matters now is that you and Aimè are safe."

"And you."I smirked.

"Yeah and me. Now get some sleep we're still on vacation for another three days."

Eren rolled his eyes but closed his eyes anyways. I listened to the even breathes of my family happy that they weren't silently still.


	11. Eleven

_**Aimè** _

I laughed with glee as mama throw me into the cool water. I emerged from it to find mama no longer next to me when I felt cold hands lift me up onto someone's shoulder. Seeing the familiar black hair I laugh when papa tried to run away from mama in the water.Mama pretended to be a shark and playfully bit my leg. We played for several more hours before going back to the cabin to warm up by the fire and eat.

I no longer felt the need to look over my shoulder and have mama by my side every hour of the day. Not that I didn't like being around him it's just that I want to with him without worrying that someone would take him away from me. Papa says I'm a very overly protective pup for my age but it wasn't a bad thing. He said it ment that I'll be a caring and loving mate(well mama said that not papa).

Even though all was calm and worry free one thing still put me on edge. Papa seemed to notice while we made lunch while mama was resting in the other room.

"What's wrong brat?"He asked.

I was hesitant to ask afraid that he'd become upset but I needed to know."Was that man really my father?"

Papa stops what he was doing and looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. He knelt down and pulled my into a tight hug as if I were to disappear.

"Yes."I stiffened at this.

"W-will I become him?"I whimpered in fear.

That man was scary and I didn't want to take after such a man,a monster.

"No no no no you won't. Don't ever think that Aimè. You are my and mama's pup. You and I may not be related by blood but you are still my boy,you are my Aimè. You understand,my pup."He voice quivered as he rested his head on my shoulders.

I hugged him with joyful tears. He was right we may not be related but that didn't make any lease than his pup.

#  
_**Eren**_

My moans filled the air as the room was heated with steam and sweat of sex. My eyes were opened half way to look up at my handsome mate who thrusted into me with no reason to hold back. Each time he hit my prostate I saw stars and was yelling out his name not caring who could hear us.

We had returned from our little vacation and Levi decided it would best for Aimè to spend the night with his uncles(Armin and Erwin). The minute we entered our room I was stripped of my clothing and thrown onto the bed.

"Ugh harder~please Levi harder,faster."I begged with beads of tears forming.

Levi licked away the salty tears away before obligingly thrusted balls deep into me. Soon I could feel myself ready to come. Levi was too as he whispered "together."And together we did.

We laid in our sweat and cum for only a few minutes to rest. We then cleaned the sheets and cleaned ourselves before climbing back into the changed bed.

I layed on Levi's chest while tracing little designs him. I couldn't help but smile not because of the amazing sex,but that I was lucky to have such a wonderful mate and pup. Not only that the nightmare of Nile Dok is over.

"What are you smiling about love?"Levi asked looking down with love in his eyes.

I curled up closer to him while intertwining our hands."Just glade it's all over."

"Over? No Eren this is just the beginning."Levi said peeking a kiss on my forehead.

He was right. The story was over and it was on to the next story with a much better beginning and greater ending.


	12. Epilogue

**_Levi_ **

I paced back and forth outside my bedroom door. Two pair's of eyes watched me with concern. I wanted to be mn that room but I was to wait out in the hall with the boys. I felt a gentle tug on my pant leg. Looking up at me with mixed teal and grey eyes was my youngest son Umut.

"Pops what's wrong?"He asked.

Being two years old I didn't expect him to understand my concern for what was happening on the other side of that door. Picking him up in my arms I went to go sit next to Aimè who was surprisingly the most calm out the three of us.

"Nothing Umut."I replied to his question not wanting to scare him.

An hour later Hanji pokes their head out of the room with a wide grin in their face. "It's okay to come in now,but you have to be really quiet."They said mostly to the boys.

Upon entering the room I saw my mate drenched in sweat and held two bundles in his arms. He gives the three of us a weak smile nodding us all to come closer.

"Come say high to the new members of the family."Umut and Aimè crawled on one side of the bed while I took the other side. Both boys looked down at the twins in their mother's arms.

The twins,who were both girls, had black patches of hair and fair skin. Eren placed them in my arms when they started to open their eyes. Like their mother their eyes were mixed matched.

"Would you like to name your sisters?"I asked the boys.

Both nodded eagerly earning smiles from the both of us. Umut named the older twin Zoé,who had a left silver eye and right emerald eye. Aimè named the youngest Kreszentia,whose left eye was a darker teal and right dark grey eye. They were perfect names.

That night the pack celebrated the twins birth while me and my family stayed in the room enjoyinh each others company. Parties were never really my thing and Eren was still weak from child birth and as for the boys they didn't want to leave their sisters'.

While the children slept Eren leaned against my shoulder with my chin on his head taking in his scent. Our hands were intwined while my thumb massaged the back of his hand.

"Did you ever think you'd have this?"Eren whispered.

I hummed,no I never really thought I'd have a perfect family,or a family at all. Yet here I was with a mate and four beautiful children. I thanked the moon goddess for granting me such gifts.

"Did you?"I asked my mate.

He shook his head giving my hand a light squeeze."No,not many Omega's find their mate's. It's funny how an rogue attack brought us together like in those stories,when the main character's home is atracked they run and eventually find their true love."

I chuckled at this because he was right. It all felt like a cheesy story but that story had a perfect ending no matter what type of story it was. I was just happy that my wasn't dull and ended with me being alone or Eren forever in a dungeon birthing every alpha's pup.

Eren repositioned himself to lay on my chest. He lifts up sightly and kisses me with love,affection and passion all in one.

"I love you,you know that right?"He smiled.

I rest my forehead head against his. _Yes Eren,I will love you until the end and into the afterlife._

Joyful tears falls from my mate's eyes as we kissed once more before we both fell alseep in each others arms and wake up in them for the rest of our lives.

#

**_Eren_ **

The snow fell gently onto the earth covering it a pure white blanket. I watched him kneel weakly in front of a stone I sat on. He couldn't see me not that expected him too since I am dead yet living in spirit. After ten years he had grown grey hair and his skin were wrinkled. His silver-grey eyes showed that they tired and begged for rest yet being stubborn as he was he refused to close them. With a shaking hand he placed his palm on the cool stone,gently caressing the engraved writing.

"Eren, I'm coming."His voice whispered before falling into the snow.

I climbed off the stone to kneel beside my mate. I run my fingers through his hair and caressed his cheeks. A beam of light emerged from the center of his back to reveal a youthful man. Levi blinks for a minute when he saw me inches away from him. With an outstretched hand he slowly carressed my check which I leaned into.

"Eren."He whispered before pulling me into his arms.

I missed his embrace. I missed his touch after so many years waiting and watching over him.

"Papa!" "Pops!" "Daddy!" "Dad!"

We heard the voices of our children calling out for him. As much as I wished to stay and see my children one last time until they too join us in the afterlife,my time had grown short. The moon goddess had only granted me enough time to retrieve my mate and bring him home.

"We must go."I said taking Levi by the hand.

We both looked back to see a small glimsp of our children running to Levi's shell. Kreszentia,Zoè,Umut and Aimè kneeled by his side to see he was no longer with them. With the last few minutes of our time,Levi and I wrapped our ghostly arms around the four.

_Do not cry,think of all the happy times we've all shared._ I told them.

_We'll be with you always._ Levi added.

With that we left the earth and to the world where we shall forever be together.


End file.
